The Devils Flame
by TheBloodFilledHunter
Summary: To think that going through a portal would end up with him being in a alleyway with two beautiful women sleeping on his chest. Now if only he could convince them to not slice his throat that would be great. Slightly Op Oc and of course harem Rated M for Gore and later lemons
1. Chapter 1

The Kiln of The first flame a burning flame that brought light to the world and stop the dark from taking over but the power of the flame was not without sacrifice a soul of a lord of cinder or an unkindled was needed to fuel the flames but to him though the fire was only denying the inevitable  
That still didn't explain why he sat in the Kiln burning when he was first set a flame it hurt worse then anything before the pain was unbearable.  
but now it was nothing more than an annoyance he sat next to the burning bonfire his legs crossed with his hands in his lap in the gear of Leonhard.

"kind of ironic "he though to himself since Leonhard was know to have suffered severe burns on his body and here he sat forever burning. The Crescent Moon Sword strapped to the back of his waist for easy access with the Twin Princes Great sword attached to his back the bottomless box hung limply at his side this was the fate of a unkindled So he sat there as always till something caught his eye. A slight tremor in the air like water rippling the air cracked before splitting open to reveal a dark hole.  
The unkindled slowly stood up pulling of his Crescent Moon Sword he hesitantly took a step forward towards the black half expected some shadowy limb to reach out and snatch him away but instead he felt a cool breeze like a winters wind that seemed so unnatural in the flames He could feel excitement build in him the thought of adventure beyond this portal.

He took a step forward only to stop and look back at the bonfire would happen to it? Would it continue to burn even with it's host gone ?  
Even with the chance of freedom from burning he stopped perhaps it had something to do with being unkindled as unkindled were linked to the bonfire maybe he called it home but that didn't matter as stepped into the portal to wherever it would take him and then the world faded to black.  
Then the sound of people awoke him to found himself in a alley way and then at that moment he smiled a new adventure and countless new beast to slay.  
Then he felt something on his chest looking down he noticed two sleeping girls one with purple hair and the other with pinkish auburn.

He sighed as he laid his head back down as the girls slept peacefully on his chest. His eyes widened as his head snapped back to the girls.  
To describe the first girl all you would have to say is "purple" Her hair was purple the sleeveless dress she wore was purple with one side  
was open allowing for more movement she had a pair of white boots. On her face were a set of black glasses, the auburn hair girl had pale  
skin she wore a white long sleeve shirt the collar be tied with a red ribbon under a black vest with a red checkered mini skirt she had a pair  
of black boots that ended below her knees. He also noticed a note laying his chest between both of the girls he slowly reached for the note  
only for his hand to be grabbed his eyes snapped to the purple haired girl who was still asleep as she pull his hand between her bosom and smiled  
The unkindled felt his face heat up as his hand was smashed deeper between her bosom. He slowly reached with his other hand only for the auburn  
haired girl to give out a slight moan as she awoke. She slowly lifted herself oblivious to the still sleeping woman and man. Before she looked down  
at him and the purple haired girl. The reaction was instant she pulled out a needle and launched her self at the unkindled the Unkindled tore his hand free from the grasp  
of the purple haired girl and grabbed ahold of the auburn haired girls wrist hold the needle from piercing his throat using his other hand he grabbed ahold of  
her shirt rolled with he ending up on top of her. He held the arm that had the needle in her hand. As she increased her struggling he reached for the dagger he held at his waist before a tingling sensation hit him one he felt many times before and rolled of the girl. He look back to see the purple haired hold a giant pair of purple scissors

The unkindled slowly stood up reaching for the Crescent Moon Sword both the girls tensed up at seeing the weapon before they both at one another and nodded.

"Do they know each other?" he mused thinking to himself before they both charged

they were fast, but not fast enough he leaped forward and an one slash blood flew on the ground below as the auburn girls eyes widened as she stumbled back  
before falling down on her back he took advantage of the purple ones surprise and grabbed her by her thought and slammed her down on the ground before punching her and knocking her out. As he stood he grabbed the purple haired girls arm before wiping his blade off. He prepared to leave before his foot stepped on the note  
he bent down picking up the note he opened it before reading it

 **Dear Argo**

 **Yes I know your name surprised? Don't be I know a lot about you this is why I saved you from the eternal hell know as the first flame** **and I saved those two girls well if you can't tell you in a different world a world where angle, devils and fallen angles and much more exist  
well to keep things simply your a devil. With being a devil you gain powers and weaknesses such as increase physical abilities such as strength, endurance  
and enhanced senses but you also suffer when fighting against light based weapons which can damage you significantly. There are many more  
many more abilities but I will let you figure it out on your own. Now the white two story house at the end belongs to use inside you will find more information also bring the girls with you **

**Love K**

he looked back at both of the unconscious girls one of which was bleeding. Before sighing

" _well shit"_ Was the only thought going through his head before pulling out his talisman and casing _Heal_.

/

(AN) **So how are you guys doing did you like this story or did you hate it maybe both leave a review if you please or don't I mean its not like I can force you  
** **but I do hope you liked this story my hope is to make chapters longer in the future and make them more easy to read as I get better. So if you see grammar mistakes I'm sorry I'll check through the chapter a couple times to see for grammar mistakes but if it truly bothers use please pm. Also yes this a triple crossover. See you later**


	2. Chapter 2

Carrying the two girls on his shoulder he pushed the door open lightly with his foot. Slowly looking around the room he spotted a red sofa calmly walking over to the nice looking sofa he dropped one girl on each side. He let out a yawn as he rolled his stiff shoulders before walking over a chair and sitting down. Propping his legs up on the small coffee table taking off the tricorn hat, silver mask and the black cloth before grimacing at the odd flowery smell in the room. Rubbing his hands across his face releasing a tired sigh before standing up and walking over to the kitchen bringing the mask, cloth and mask with him. Walking over to the kitchen table where a note was propped up with a steaming mug of coffee next it. He picked up the note seeing that is was addressed to him and written by the same "k" person he began to read it

 **Yo Argo how are you? Hopefully your reading this and you or the two girls aren't dead. Well I suppose I got to explain a couple of things but the coffee that's next to this note will grant you the information needed to get through this awkward situation. The coffee is mixed with a little something to grant you some of my memories now before you go chugging the damn thing its going to hurt like a bitch. The best way to explain the pain would be like having you brain split in two times seven. Yea your most likely fall unconscious so be careful last thing I need you to do is to fall unconscious and impale yourself on your sword that would be embarrassing.**

 **Your friend K**

Argo put the note down and looked at the mug and hesitantly picked the mug up bring it to his lips he took a small whiff of the coffee smelling nothing funny about the drink. I mean the last thing he wanted to do was die to poison he died more than once to poison it wasn't easy or quick. Argo weighed his options before chugging the drink...nothing happened

" _Maybe it was just coffee "_ Argo thought before a huge amount of pain hit him as he fell to his knees holding his head in his hands. His eyes widened as images flooded his head three factions fighting slaughtering one another Bat like creatures fighting creatures with wings made out of light with a smaller faction of dark feather winged creatures. An image passed through him of the end where a treaty was signed between the Angles, Fallen Angles and Devils. The image changed to the human world with forgone large castle structures and instead tall buildings that reached the sky and the technology by the gods the technology. It amazed his to see the technology that was so advanced and foreign to his own. Soon the pain faded as his shakily stood up putting his hand on the table to stabilize himself. He needed to calm him self walking to the bathroom he turned on the sink splashing cold water on his face before looking into to the mirror his face had grown a light beard and his hair was still neatly cut he always made sure to keep his hair short so it couldn't get pulled during combat his two different colored eyes one a bright green the other a light blue. Putting his mask back on and walked to a window looking out he saw that the sun had fallen and the moon stood high in the air. This was perhaps the best chance to get familiar with the surrounding area he walked over to the sofa to see both the girls were still out cold sleeping peacefully. Making sure his Crescent Sword was strapped on tightly before sliding a dagger under his gauntlet on his right hand. Hey you could never be too careful. Before walking over to the door opening it and stepping to the new world he had found himself in

/

After walking for a couple hours he got himself a little lost and ended up in a park with his thoughts preoccupied about the information he learned about this game of chess devils played to increase the amount devils there was. A knight fast and great with a sword, a rook could take a beating and dish said beating back out, the supportive bishop  
the magical and powerful queen, the all powerful king which he was by the way and finally the cannon folder pawn. As he walked towards the center of the park he noticed two people a girl and a boy. He smiled softly beneath his mask. Love was an interesting concept for him as he never experienced it at he was to busy trying to not to be killed. The girl seemed to say something to the boy who then adopted a confused expression. The boy said something as Argo tried to get closer to the conversation. The girl said something again before two black winged sprouted from her back

A spear made of holy light appeared in her hands before she threw it...the boy never stood a chance as the spear pierced through his gut. the boy was going to died but that didn't mean Argo wasn't going to avenge him he charged at the girl while she was walking away pulling his sword out he cleaved his sword down in an overhead strike. The girl sensing his attack block the strike with a spear she made

"Who are you?" She question with an annoyed look on her face

Argo responding by slashing her across her chest with the dagger. She let out a cry of pain as she jumped back holding her hand to her bleeding chest

"Y-you bastard I'm going to kill you!" she screamed only to adopted a look a of fear when she noticed Argo in front of her she tried to hop back but she couldn't dodge the sickle like end digging into her shoulder as she let out a scream of pain the man pulled her forward before slamming his knee into her gut. She fell onto her back as she slowly started to lose conscious but before she fainted she noticed a red chess piece and fear overtook her

" _no please...I don't want to be a devil...please..."_ Was her finally thoughts before she entered a deep slumber.

Argo let a sign as the chess piece entered her chest as he scooped up her bridal style and walked back to the house sending a silent prayer to the boy he could have revived the boy but his combat skill was subpar really not even worth wasting the pieces he had left.

" _This world is way too strange for me."_ Argo thought as he let out a sigh

/

 **Sorry for the really late chapter once again if you notice mistakes tell me call me a fagot in the reviews I don't know its up to you but uh have a good day I guess. See ya guys later!**


End file.
